Para eso están los enemigos
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Elmer Fudd y sus amigos llegan al desierto con la intención de cazar una buena pieza. Y el Coyote quedaría muy bien disecado en la cafetería del club de caza.


_**"EL COYOTE Y EL CORRECAMINOS" **_**PERTENECEN A LA WARNER BROS.  
**

* * *

La vida de Elmer Fudd no giraba exclusivamente en torno a Bugs. Como miembro del club de caza de su ciudad, muchos días quedaba con sus compañeros para tomar unas copas y presumir de trofeos. Algunas veces organizaban cacerías en grupo, como aquel día en que cogieron el coche y se fueron nada más y nada menos que al desierto de Arizona.

- Por aquí sí que hay buenas piezas-aseguró uno de sus amigos, Harry, que era el que conducía-. Zorros, lobos, ciervos, correcaminos, liebres, conejos...

- Argh, ¡no me menciones a los conejos!-gruñó Elmer, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla.

- ¿Aún te sigue dando problemas ese tal Bugs? Jajajaja-rió otro compañero, Thomas.

- ¡No te rías! No sé cómo se las apaña, pero siempre que me topo con ese bigotudo acabo en el hospital-recordó con odio y frustración Elmer.

- Jeje, pues no te preocupes, aquí no hay animales tan inteligentes como ése-dijo Harry-. Los coyotes tienen cierta fama, pero nosotros vamos un paso por delante. Mira en la guantera.

Elmer obedeció y sacó de ella, oculta entre mapas y chicles, un reclamo.

- Es difícil cazarlos porque no se les ve fácilmente, pero estos reclamos les vuelven locos-explicó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, vaya...-murmuró Elmer, examinando el reclamo.

- Pienso pillar tres o cuatro y hacerle un abrigo a mi señora con su piel. Le encantan esas cosas-comentó Thomas.

- Puedes coger los que quieras: por aquí están deseando deshacerse de esas alimañas-asintió Elmer.

Aparcaron cerca de la carretera y comenzaron a preparar su material.

A poca distancia de allí, inconsciente de ello, estaba el Correcaminos. Llevaba toda la mañana corriendo de un lado para otro y no parecía tener intenciones de parar. De repente, se detuvo frente a un cartel apostado en medio de la carretera. Lo leyó.

"ALPISTE GRATIS"

Frente a él, en el suelo, había un montoncito de dicho alpiste. Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados y al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, procedió a picotearlo. Era una suerte que se encontrara tantos montones de alpiste al cabo de la semana, así ni siquiera necesitaba cazar para alimentarse. La verdad es que hacía rato que empezaba a sentir el hambre y la comida le vino de maravilla.

Wile E. Coyote le observaba oculto tras unas rocas cercanas. Al ver que el ave había caído en su trampa, sonrió y esperó a que la tela camuflada en el asfalto cayera por el peso del Correcaminos y éste acabara en un foso que había excavado él mismo.

Pero no caía. Pasaban los segundos y él seguía allí, zampándose el alpiste con absoluta tranquilidad. Wile sintió estupor, confusión y rabia al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía aquel pajarraco violar la ley de la gravedad? ¿Por qué no caía esa estúpida manta? No podía entenderlo y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué había fallado porque el Correcaminos se terminó su almuerzo y se fue tan rápido como había venido, profiriendo su característico "meep meep".

Wile salió de su escondrijo y examinó lleno de rabia su trampa. ¡Maldita sea, tendría que haberse caído!

- ¿Veis algo?

Elmer y sus compañeros avanzaron por la carretera buscando alguna buena presa aparte de culebras y alguna lagartija.

- ...¡Mirad! ¿Qué es eso de allí?-señaló Elmer.

Wile estaba de espaldas a ellos y no vio que le miraban a él.

- ¡Un coyote, qué suerte!

- ¡Ssssh! ¡Corre! ¡El rifle!

- ¡Ahora está desprevenido!

- ¡Este es mío!

Cuando Wile escuchó las voces a su espalda, era demasiado tarde.

_¡BANG!_

Aquel disparo en medio de la tranquilidad del desierto hizo que el Correcaminos frenara en seco. ¿Habría sido el Coyote? De haber sido así, ¿por qué no lo veía por allí cerca? Sacudió la cabeza e hizo ademán de continuar. Tal vez fuera una ilusión suya.

...No, no lo era. Oyó un alarido y después unas voces que no había oído antes.

Se decidió a dar la vuelta y echar un vistazo, aunque solo fuera por asegurarse de que allí no había peligro. Si de verdad lo había, podría salir pitando fácilmente.

Al doblar la esquina, su pico se abrió de horror.

En efecto, la víctima había sido el Coyote, pero esta vez no había sido por culpa de uno de sus intentos de acabar con él. Tres hombres lo rodeaban y reían satisfechos. En sus manos llevaban sendas armas de fuego.

El corazón del ave latió más rápido de lo normal. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Por qué habían atacado al Coyote? ...¿De qué se reían?

- ¡Mirad qué buena pieza! ¡Quedaría muy bien disecado en la cafetería del club!-rió Harry, señalando al animal que yacía en el suelo.

La cara del Correcaminos se contrajo de rabia. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, corrió hacia él y comenzó a picotearle en la cabeza.

- ¡Argh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Socorrooo!-gritó Harry, agitándose.

Elmer cargó su arma y se dispuso a dispararle, pero el Correcaminos era demasiado rápido y podía darle a su amigo.

- ¡Ven aquí, pajarito!-gruñó Thomas, tratando de agarrarlo, pero él también recibió algunos picotazos en la cara.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí!-gritó Elmer.

No solían abandonar tan fácilmente una pieza, pero aquella vez los tres cazadores no tardaron ni un segundo en echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando detrás sus armas, sus gorras e incluso algún zapato. El Correcaminos los siguió picando de todas maneras.

- ¡Ay! ¡Déjame! ¡Ya me voy, ya me voy!-protestó Elmer, tratando de protegerse con sus brazos.

El otro no paró hasta que los vio subirse a su coche y salir corriendo de allí. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que realmente se habían ido, suspiró aliviado y corrió junto a Wile. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con cara de sufrimiento. Una bala le había atravesado la pata izquierda. Debía de dolerle mucho porque ni siquiera se percató de que estaba junto a él.

El Correcaminos se acercó lentamente.

* * *

Cuando Wile despertó, no sabía ni si era de día o de noche. Pero, sobre todo, no sabía dónde estaba.

Se irguió y al sentir el dolor en su pata ahogó un grito y volvió a tumbarse. Le dolía bastante, aunque, la verdad, le habían pasado cosas mucho peores.

En cuanto se hubo repuesto de la confusión inicial y el dolor, miró a su alrededor. Se vio acostado sobre un nido hecho con una buena cantidad de maleza y paja en medio de un buen montón de cactus que le impedían ver las llanuras del desierto. Sobre él se encontraba el cielo vespertino.

No le aclaró mucho dónde estaba, aunque tenía claro que esa no era su casa.

Quiso preguntar, pero no había nadie a quien dirigirse, a no ser que el disparo le hubiera afectado tanto que se le ocurriera hablarle al botiquín que había cerca del nido.

Un momento, ¿un botiquín? Se miró la pata. Estaba bien vendada y en el suelo, cerca de él, encontró una bala ensangrentada.

¡Alguien lo había ayudado! Pero ¿quién? No tenía amigos en el desierto, estaba completamente solo...

...O...

- Meep.

Ese familiar sonido provino de su espalda. Allí estaba el Correcaminos, su odiado enemigo. Wile no podía creerlo. A pesar de que ahora resultaba obvio que estaba en su nido, resultaba inconcebible para él que la criatura a la que siempre estaba intentando comerse le hubiera salvado de los cazadores. Era absurdo. Él no podía olvidar todos aquellos atentados hacia su vida así como así.

¿O sí?

- Meep meep-añadió el Correcaminos, acercándose a él.

Wile le habría contestado, pero no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía. El Correcaminos no pareció ofendido. Se lo quedó mirando hasta que sonrió y salió corriendo del nido, sorteando los pinchos de los cactus. Wile gruñó, deseando poder mover la pata para ir a por él.

Antes de que pudiera intentarlo, el Correcaminos volvió con una pequeña culebra en el pico. Movió la cabeza, ofreciéndosela a Wile. Él la rechazó, no le gustaban esas cosas (además, tenía malos recuerdos relacionados con serpientes). El Correcaminos no iba a desperdiciar ese manjar, así que depositó a la culebra en el suelo y comenzó a comérsela.

Wile estaba perplejo. Le curaba las heridas, le salvaba de los cazadores...¿y también le alimentaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan pequeño era el cerebro de las aves que no entendía que aquello era una estupidez? ¿Un suicidio?

Ahora lo tenía al alcance. Aunque tuviera la pata dolorida y casi inútil, podía ponerse en pie y aprovechar que estaba comiendo para agarrarlo del pescuezo y devorarlo ahí mismo. Era posible. Es más, pensaba en la mejor manera de hacerlo.

El Correcaminos alzó la cabeza y lo miró con cara confusa.

- ¿Meep?

Wile tardó un poco en reaccionar.

- No creas que voy a comerte-dijo, dejando a un lado la promesa que le hizo a su padre de no hablar hasta que que lo atrapara para asegurarse de que el ave le entendía bien-. No estoy en condiciones para ello, como ves. Pero cuando me recupere, volveré a ir a por ti, eso tenlo por seguro.

El Correcaminos se lo quedó mirando hasta que volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

"Sería enormemente ingrato por mi parte atacarte ahora...", pensó Wile, recostándose en el nido.

Le resultaba extraño y a la vez humillante estar acogido en la casa de su enemigo, pero no tenía más remedio. Cuando pudiera volver a caminar en condiciones saldría de allí. Volvería a su tarea de inventar planes para capturarlo, y esta vez no tendría piedad de él.

...¿De verdad podrían seguir como antes después de aquel gesto?

Mientras el Coyote cavilaba sobre ello, el Correcaminos permanecía tranquilo. Por supuesto que volvería la rutina de siempre.  
No sabían vivir de otra forma.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**1. Se me ocurrió introducir a Elmer en la historia porque la caza de coyotes está permitida en la mayoría de los estados porque son un incordio para los granjeros.  
**

**2. Para cazar a los coyotes se suelen utilizar reclamos de su especie o sus presas.  
**

**3. Lo siento, Coyote, la gravedad está de parte del Correcaminos.  
**

**4. Sí, los nidos de los correcaminos están situados en cactus y arbustos, aunque éstos son más pequeños que el Correcaminos de la Warner, así que he intentado adaptarlo él. Además, son omnívoros: comen pequeños mamíferos, reptiles e insectos.**

**5. Como se revela en "Little Go Beep", el Coyote no habla por una promesa que le hizo a su padre, aunque casi siempre que aparece con Bugs Bunny ha hablado.  
**

**6. Hasta el mismo Coyote se preguntó qué haría después de atrapar al Correcaminos cuando consiguió pillarlo en un capítulo (con trampa, eso sí. Buscadlo y veréis). Es un ciclo sin fin.  
**

**7. Espero que os haya gustado.  
**


End file.
